


【尚何】保护圈

by Decade0717



Category: decade存档【尚何】
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decade0717/pseuds/Decade0717
Summary: by.羊🐑🎵《Bad romance》
Kudos: 3





	【尚何】保护圈

#0

I want it bad  
Bad Romance

#1

躁动的温度，急躁的热气，何九华被推到墙角边，身后凹凸不平的石砖墙磕在背上到磕的慌，尚九熙的气息在不过几公分的距离中横冲直撞的，何九华笑着问他这是怎么了？尚九熙摇摇头，就是想亲亲你。

又有何妨，何九华顺从的主动吻上，舔拭着对方的唇，从喉咙间压出来的低声哼哼被选择性忽略，尚九熙按着他的后脑勺加深了吻，不安分的滑到那二两肉上头揉捏了几来下，何九华勉强挣脱开这个吻，说不行，这儿不行。又被堵了回去，被吻的迷迷糊糊，就听那靠在他耳边问，可我胀的慌了，咋整？

虽说是富有地域色彩的吐字，但压低了含糊几分的语调让何九华色令智昏，这时间多久了多少也摸得清套路，顺从的换了位置，成了尚九熙靠着墙的方向，裤子松了一些露出家伙，倒精神。

他们都喝了点儿酒，酒气微醺让理智跟闹着玩儿似的，何九华隔着底裤吻了一下他的东西，看的尚九熙血脉喷张，他被纳进湿热的窄小空间，紧紧贴合吸附着他，不由得倒吸口气，下意识拽紧了何九华的头发，人闷声，含的更往深处去，倒看的尚九熙酒醒了大半，耳根子有些热烫，可不吗，毕竟是公共场合，虽说是半夜十一点多的窄巷，何九华抬眸看他，水润的眼睛似那狐，又作恶的故意吸吮着前端的头部，发出啧啧的水声，跟吃糖似的，尚九熙爽的哼出声来，他们平常是不多玩这套的，用何九华的话来说，我怕你一捅把人跟咱职业生涯都捅没咯。

那不能，至少得留一个。

#2

人什麼張宇航，問咱是不是情侶。

尚九熙转了一圈方向盘踩油门，沒回答他，后座的何九华便不再提，改口说句劳烦您顺路当司机咯，眼睛弯弯的看他，等着尚九熙的视线对上后照镜便偷偷眨了眨，尚九熙兴许多少来些无奈的叹口气：是，劳烦我咯，这钱不能少给。

我们什么关系了还讲钱？尚九熙你可见外了！要不说钱镶肾上，何九华的声音听起来不可思议极了，尚九熙又偷看他，哪来急的样子，没骨头似的抱着他车上那抱枕不知道捣鼓什么，尚九熙没作声，他是要载人去机场接人的，尚九熙开下高速，顺口问了一句你女朋友几点到？

明天下午一点。

尚九熙方向盘差点儿打滑，下午一点你现在让我开车载你来？你当我骑滑板车呢？

何九华又眨了眨眼。

#3

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you.Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby)

何九华接起了电话，对面的女声黏黏糊糊的，问说你明天什么时候来接我呀～何九华愣是半天没出声，尚九熙狠狠的挺了下腰，怎么了？讲啊，你几点去接人家呀？

我操你....他捻住了对方胸前两点揉捏拉扯着，力道能称得上算是在施暴，何九华吃痛叫出了声，电话那头的人理当赶忙问你怎么啦？何九华压着声，说没事儿，刚撞到脚趾。

你小心点呐～听着，尚九熙又狠狠撞了一下，俯身在人身上烙出一个个的痕迹，对啊哥，你小心点啊。他讲的大声了。那是谁啊，你旁边有人？何九华伸手推搡着尚九熙，对方不领情，偏生要吸他胸前肉粒，衔在齿间轻咬，何九华倒吸了口气：「那我搭档、嗯....我请他载我、来接你，我先挂了啊我先挂了、啊！」

尚九熙突然搂着他加速，那硬物在自己体内来回进出捣出水声，何九华被弄出一声尖叫后勉强摁挂了电话，也不知道对方有没有听到，紧接着便盛了满满的情欲回来，他抓紧了床单呜咽着、软软的求说尚九熙你轻点、你轻点，他爽的过分，后头像要灼起来似的，红肿的穴口被撑紧，被粗大的肉根来回摩擦着，一圈白沫聚拢在穴口处，混浊而色情，又被撞散，尚九熙不管他的头是不是撞着床頭了，是不是喊疼了，腰是否能接受，脚趾尖爽的弓紧，盘在尚九熙腰后，旅店隔音不大好，隔壁房的声音也模模糊糊的传来，尚九熙伸手打了一巴掌在何九华臀上，大点儿声吧，再大点儿声，咱看能不能比得过？

混帐。何九华骂他，转瞬又因为对方提速而毫无遮掩的发出声音，太过了，这人像要毫无花样的把他玩到高潮，被这样的认知打断了思绪，又再次淹没，他无助的攀紧尚九熙的手臂，不知道被翻来覆去多少次云雨，被单上斑斑驳驳的全是东西，不能盖了，何九华在上头最后一次哭叫着高潮，发红发热的身体重载的倒在了床上，尚九熙射了两次，次次都在他身体里头，他伸手去掰开臀瓣，浓浊的白精混着东西从红肿的穴口流出来，被打的通红的两瓣肉像桃似的，勾人的妖精转头，下意识的缩了缩后头。

「帮我清出来」

放你妈狗屁。

#4

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge

尚九熙载着他往机场去，不过十多分钟路程罢了，他们起晚了，荒唐一夜放纵的下场是突突发疼的脑袋和腰，有些人多一个，使用过度的部位也刺疼刺疼的，尚九熙拐了弯，自言自语似的说：人和职业生涯，咱俩总得留一个。

是尚老师，我懂，我懂。

可我用我的全部去奢求你的真心，而你照单全收了，却始终不见回还。

——可我不要你的保护圈。

#5

Je veux ton amour  
Et Je veux ton revenge  
Je veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends

我们是最佳拍档，朋友，知心，兄弟，伙伴，我们事业顺利成功，我们正值着人生的上升期，我们展露头角，正要沐浴阳光。

有时候，保护你也是保护我。

——————————————————  
#0.  
I want it bad  
我要來玩野蠻的  
Bad Romance  
野蠻浪漫

#3  
You know that I want you  
你知道我夢寐以求的就是你  
And you know that I need you (Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby)   
你也知道我所需要的就是你 (我就是個瘋狂的騷貨, 寶貝

#4  
I want your loving  
我要你的真心  
And I want your revenge  
要你回報給我

#5  
Je veux ton amour  
我要定你的愛  
Et Je veux ton revenge  
要你回報給我  
Je veux ton amour  
我要定你的愛  
I don't wanna be friends  
不要只是朋友


End file.
